Christmas Cupcake
by raven00
Summary: It all started with a prettilydecorated Christmas cupcake that Draco just had to have. Oneshot. Post Voldemort and Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated M for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else, enjoy reading and please review!

Title: Christmas Cupcake

Summary: It all started with a prettily-decorated Christmas cupcake that Draco just had to have. Oneshot. Post Voldemort and Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry frowned, wondering if he was seeing things. Right there, in his favourite coffeehouse, stood someone who looked very much like Draco Malfoy. He craned his neck, straining to see if his eyes were deceiving him. For some reason, his pulse quickened and he gasped when the platinum blonde turned his head slightly in his direction and Harry recognised that smirk. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, sipping her latte. Ron sat beside her, busy with his chocolate slice and oblivious to the rest of the world. Harry abruptly turned to her, his face red. "Malfoy," he muttered. Hermione frowned. "Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "He's there, at the counter," he paused. "Trust him to ruin Christmas," he added bitterly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We made peace with him after the war, Harry. I really don't see what you've got against him still. Everyone else seems to accept him just fine." Having said so, she eagerly turned her head in the direction that he had been looking at just moments before.

Harry stared at her disbelievingly. "It's because he's on the cover of Witch's Weekly again, isn't it?" He demanded. "I don't see what the fuss is about, anyway. He may be perfectly nice now, and he may have been working undercover for the Order all along, but that does not change the fact that he tried to make our lives living hell in Hogwarts," he scowled.

Hermione ignored him completely, choosing instead to attract the blonde's attraction by waving vigorously. Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Draco smile and nod, then walk briskly to their table with his coffee and what seemed to be cupcakes. He snorted. Draco Malfoy, feasting on cupcakes! Oh this would be a field day for the reporters, he thought snidely. He could imagine the headline already- "Witch's Weekly's Sexiest Wizard Prefers Cupcakes To Tarts!"

"Hermione!" Draco beamed, ignoring Harry. Ron had finally looked up to notice Draco's presence. Draco was ignoring Ron too, Harry decided, feeling somewhat less animosity toward the blonde at that thought. "It's nice to finally see you again. I've received all your letters, of course. I hope you've received my latest reply?" He winked. Hermione smiled happily, while Harry steamed beside her. The nerve! Of course, Hermione had told him that the letters were strictly related to Draco's new interest in Ancient Runes, but the way he went on about it, one might have thought they were sending love letters to each other in secret. "Oh yes, it arrived in the mail this morning. I haven't had time to write a proper reply since, but we could discuss it here," Hermione gushed on.

Draco bit his lip. "I'd prefer it if we simply _talked_," Draco said almost apologetically. Harry snorted. Hermione nudged him with her elbow rather forcefully, as she smiled sweetly at Draco. "Well truth be told, I'm feeling rather festive myself, and Ancient Runes could kill the mood somewhat" she gestured for Draco to sit beside Harry, who shifted as far away from the blonde as possible. Draco continued ignoring him. Harry pouted silently, having a bit of trouble convincing himself that he was perfectly fine, happy even, with the lack of attention. You're just not used to him not continually hurling insults at you, he told himself mentally.

Hermione, however, apparently thought differently, as did Ron. "Well hello, Malfoy. Hermione sent you an invitation to our wedding, didn't she?" Ron held out a hand and Draco shook it solemnly. "Yes, and I'd be delighted to attend," he replied almost as formally. Harry inwardly sighed. Even Ron had buried the hatchet, but for unknown reasons, Draco Malfoy still affected _him_.

"And hello, Harry Potter." Harry looked up at Draco, startled by the use of his first name. Unlike Hermione, he had not been corresponding with Malfoy on a daily basis. He swallowed, suddenly consumed by huge silvery pools. "Er, hello to you too, Malfoy." He blinked, but the intense gaze of the other man was still latched onto him. "Still on last-name basis, are we?" He chuckled softly and a tingling feeling attacked Harry's spine. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well it's been a long time," he said somewhat lamely. "We haven't talked in a long time, and it feels better for me to go back to what I'm _comfortable_ with." Harry gave himself a pat on the back; it sounded like a fairly good excuse. He smirked slightly.

Draco, however, refused to let him go. In fact, right about then, he looked rather amused. Harry's slight smirk changed into a very pronounced frown. "You've not changed a bit, _Harry_," Harry felt another delicious tingle along his spine- "In fact, I'd say you were almost the same, save the fact that your clothes are better fitted." It was Draco's turn to smirk as he ran his eyes along Harry's frame appreciatively. Harry reddened. He glanced at Hermione, who was regarding him with an unreadable expression. Ron was no help- ever since he'd heard about Draco's innocence and the torture and sacrifices that he had undergone in order to save the wizarding world, he had been surprisingly partial toward the blonde.

Hermione suddenly stood up, much to his surprise and chagrin. "Ron and I are going to get more coffee," she said, dragging a confused-looking Ron behind her. Harry stared after them, feeling abandoned. Beside him, Draco shrugged, then reached for a cupcake from his plate. As he did so, however, his eyes rested on the plate before Harry- and the very prettily decorated cupcake on it. It was not on Draco's plate. Harry watched with some fascination as Draco looked from one plate to another, disappointment clearly showing on his face.

"Was that the last piece?" He finally asked, and Harry nodded smugly. "It's rather tasty, you know. Sold out every day by noon. They keep a few in the back for their _regular customers_," he added. "It tastes even better than it looks." He reached for the cupcake, taking a slow bite from it. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he savoured the rich taste in his mouth, licking his lips for good measure. When he opened his eyes, Draco was staring at his mouth with a hungry expression. He smirked, pinching a bit off of his cupcake with his fingers. "If you want some, you just have to ask," he popped the bit of cupcake into his mouth, this time eating it with a wide smile on his face.

Draco blinked, then frowned. "You're such a brat, Potter," he pouted, looking quite forlorn. Harry snickered. "Still on last-name basis, are we?" He mimicked in a high, girly voice. Draco glared at him, then at the half-eaten cupcake sitting on his plate. In one swift action, he had grabbed it from the plate and taken a bite from it. Harry watched, mouth wide open, as the blonde slowly, purposefully savoured the bite he had just taken, just as Harry had done only moments before. In a few moments, the cupcake had disappeared, but Harry's mouth was still wide open.

"If you want some, you just have to ask," Draco breathed, catching Harry by surprise. He promptly clamped his mouth shut, blushing furiously as he looked around the coffeehouse frantically. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. He swallowed thickly, suddenly aware that Draco seemed a lot closer. He could feel said blonde's thigh against his, in fact. He stayed perfectly still- his mind was screaming at him to move away, but his body refused to budge. In fact, when Draco rested his hand on Harry's thigh, he let out a strangled cry, but otherwise stayed perfectly still. Draco smirked, then leaned in, whispering into Harry's ear. "Well maybe since it's Christmas, I'll give it to you even without you asking." Harry shuddered at not only the words, but at the warm breath that had ghosted over his skin. Then something clicked in his mind, and he managed to distance himself from Draco.

"We're in a respectable place, Malfoy," he managed, his voice slightly shaky. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes, or a no?" he asked, with a very slight trace of uncertainty in his voice. Harry frowned. "Yes or no?" He echoed, confused. Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you always this daft, Potter? Oh wait, that was a rhetorical question. I meant, do you want me to fuck you, or not?"

Harry's jaw dropped once more. Draco sighed dramatically. "Close your mouth, Potter, it's disrespectful." Harry complied, swallowing thickly. "You want to shag me," he said it more of a statement than a question. Draco nodded in a bored sort of way. "I thought we'd already gone over that, Potter. Now hurry up. A simple yes or no will do, no need for complex brain functions," he smirked. Harry didn't have the mind to reply. All he could think about, really, was to keep himself from blushing. Draco sighed dramatically once more.

"I am going to shag you, Potter, and if you don't come with me now, I'll do it here and now."

Harry started. "You wouldn't," he breathed, eyes widening as Draco's face got closer and closer to his. "Don't test me, Potter," Draco murmured before pressing his lips down against his own. Harry had a thought to push him away, but he automatically put his thought to rest when Draco's tongue managed to find itself in his mouth. He was completely aware of the sudden silence in the coffeehouse, and somehow managed to find it in him to tear himself away. Draco stared at him, slightly breathless. Overall, Harry thought he looked very sexy. He could even taste the cupcake and Draco's green tea in his mouth. Someone whistled in the background, and slowly the coffeehouse became noisy again.

Draco sighed. "Will you come with me now?" He pouted, which Harry found very adorable. Harry nodded. In a moment Draco had apparated them to what seemed to be his apartment, and it was only a matter of seconds before they were both naked.

Harry took in Draco's smooth, muscled body hungrily. Draco cocked his head to the left, regarding Harry with an amused expression. "Do you top or bottom, Potter?" Harry blinked, blushing once more. "Er, I'll bottom," he managed. "For you," he silently added. Draco smiled, catching Harry by surprise, but not for long. His mouth was once again invaded by the taste of the cupcake, and of Draco. "I read that thought, Harry," Draco murmured against his lips. Harry pretended not to hear, choosing instead to focus his attention on Draco's very delicious-looking neck. Draco moaned blissfully as Harry sucked on his neck and Harry felt his erection hardening painfully. Not one to easily give in, he lowered his mouth, moving slowly from the blonde's neck to lower down on his body. Draco willingly complied, and Harry let his body take over as he felt delicious sensations, one after another.

It was much later on in the evening that they lay on the bed, spent. Harry promptly fell asleep, tired but more importantly, afraid of what a discussion about the possibilities of a new type of relationship with the blonde would result in.

* * *

The next morning. he was surprised to awake to find Draco Malfoy still laying beside him. "Merry Christmas, Harry," the blonde kissed the tip of his nose. Harry's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Draco sighed yet again. "Yes, we did shag, and you did enjoy it, and we're going to be doing it a lot more if I have anything to say about it. I won't even make you say that all you want for christmas is me," he smiled sweetly before disappearing into the bathroom. 

A/N: Hope you liked that. Anyway, my other fic, Smells Like A Teen Spirit, will be updated soon, hopefully before next year. Sorry for the very, very big lag.


End file.
